


Повесь трубку

by Hypericum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, accidental phone-call voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypericum/pseuds/Hypericum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И если Эрен не заткнется и не перестанет выводить его из себя, Ривай начнёт мстить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесь трубку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hang-Ups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956504) by [freshia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia). 



— ...нет, Микаса, я отлично живу один. Ну, то есть не совсем один, в общем, ты поняла, о чем я. Не надо мне помогать! 

У Ривая дернулась бровь. Склонившись над рабочим столом в спальне, он вдавил ручку в бумаги с такой силой, что не удивился бы, если бы она проткнула их до самой столешницы. 

— Да, я знаю, что ты не будешь. Давай сменим тему? О, я уже неделю или две не видел Армина, как он там? 

Ставить единственный вентилятор в доме в комнату Ривая было ошибкой. Обычно никаких проблем не возникало, потому что Эрен был не таким уж шумным, не считая его постоянных вопросов, которые Ривай большую часть времени пропускал мимо ушей. Во всяком случае, не настолько шумным, чтобы сильно отвлекать. Обычно Эрен валялся на кровати и наблюдал, как Ривай работает. 

— Нет, он мне не звонил, а что? 

Но Эрен висел на телефоне уже гребаных двадцать пять минут, и, черт подери, Риваю это порядком надоело.

Он повернулся в офисном кресле и прищурился, увидев Эрена на кровати: шорты съехали слишком низко, футболка задралась слишком высоко, и Ривай мог рассмотреть все: от острых бедренных косточек до пупка. Эрен весь блестел от пота, несмотря на то, что сидел под вентилятором, свесив ногу с кровати и прижимая рукой телефон к уху.

— Что?! Кт... Жан?! Фу! Нет! Почему? Когда?.. Нет, стой, я не хочу знать подробностей, проехали...

Ривай со стуком положил очки для чтения на стол. Эрен осекся и посмотрел на него. Видимо, выражение лица Ривая было достаточно выразительным, потому что Эрен быстро извинился одними губами. Он поерзал на кровати, отчего футболка задралась еще выше, и снова закрыл глаза. 

— Наверно я позже его наберу. Хотя это кошмар. 

Риваю уже почти были видны его ребра. Глядя на светлую кожу, он нахмурился.

Ну, теперь уже о том, чтобы поработать, не могло быть и речи. 

— Да, да, я понял. Хорошо, Микас... арргх? 

Эрен широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав легкий укус в шею. Он встретился с недовольным взглядом Ривая, который нависал над ним, облизывая губы. 

— Эрен, что случилось? Все хорошо?

Теперь Ривай был достаточно близко, чтобы слышать взволнованный голос Микасы на том конце провода. Ривай пошло ухмыльнулся. 

Эрен нахмурился и прижал телефон обратно к уху.

— Э, да. Просто ударился пальцем ноги... Подожди секунду, — он отстранил трубку и зажал ладонью микрофон. — Чем это ты занимаешься? — прошипел Эрен тихо, чтобы Микаса не услышала. Ривай вернулся к его шее.

— Тобой. Займусь примерно минут через десять. 

— Десять минут?!.. Мммм, — Эрен не смог подавить стон, когда Ривай провел языком по его шее до уха и, тяжело дыша, укусил за мочку. — Я-я же с сестрой разговариваю! — слабо возразил он.

— Я заметил, — резко ответил Ривай. — Я тут подумал, с моим членом в заднице ты такой же громкий? 

Эрен вспыхнул.  
— Ладно! Посмотрим, кто кого, — он убрал руку и снова заговорил в телефон. — Микаса? Извини, я палец проверял. 

— Ты уверен, что все хорошо? 

Ривай почти мгновенно отвлёкся от ее голоса и переключился на то место, где у Эрена задралась футболка. Он легонько провел кончиками пальцев по его животу и довольно прищурился, когда почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы под ними. 

— Э, да. Все хорошо, — голос Эрена чуть дрожал. — Так вот, я думал съездить к А-ах... Ар-Армину на этих выходных, ты со мной? 

«Ах да, лучший друг Эрена — Ах-Армин», — Ривай снова ухмыльнулся. 

Ривай переместил руки выше, скользнул под футболку и ущипнул сосок. Потом поводил по нему большим пальцем, и Эрен резко втянул воздух. Ривай наклонился к нему и жарко выдохнул в свободное ухо:

— Возбуждаешься от разговора с сестрой? Как низко ты пал, Эрен, — достаточно тихо, чтобы Микаса не услышала ни слова. Эрен свел брови, глядя в потолок. — Что она подумает, если ты начнешь стонать? Как ты обычно стонешь мое имя: «Ривай, Рива-а-ай».

Эрен заерзал под ним. У него на лбу выступил пот, и даже вентилятор не помогал. 

— О, хорошо, ладно, — он попытался не обращать внимания на руку Ривая, которая мучительно медленно спускалась вниз, дразня и заводя еще больше. — Ну так, может, в с-субботу?

Голос Эрена дрогнул, когда Ривай впился в его шею, выцеловывая ее до самых ключиц. Он кусал, зализывал и водил зубами по гладкой соленой коже. 

Ривай, слишком сосредоточенный на своем занятии, даже не услышал, что ответила Микаса. Он положил ладонь на уже твердую выпуклость между ног Эрена и погладил ее сквозь шорты. Эрен громко закашлялся, чтобы скрыть стон. 

— Ммм... Нет, я, э, пил воду и поперхнулся, — совершенно неубедительно соврал он. 

Ривай усмехнулся и снова прижался губами к его уху:

— Ты поперхнешься не только водой. 

Эрен широко раскрыл глаза и покраснел, встречаясь взглядом с Риваем. Он рвано дышал и смотрел затуманенными желанием глазами. 

Когда Микаса снова заговорила, Ривай отстранился и потерся пахом о его член. Эрен напрягся, хмурясь и кусая себя за руку, чтобы не стонать. Двинув бедрами несколько раз на пробу, Ривай с усмешкой наблюдал, как Эрен заерзал под ним, от чего трение стало только сильнее. 

Рука с телефоном ослабела, Эрен часто и тяжело дышал, подаваясь навстречу бедрам Ривая. На несколько секунд Микаса была благополучно забыта, пока из телефона снова не послышался ее голос. 

Эрен вернулся в реальность. Он приложил трубку обратно к уху и свел брови:

— Нет! Нет, все хорошо. Эм... Из пальца кровь пошла. Нет! Не надо приезжать, это просто а... Ах, — Ривай скользнул рукой на ягодицы Эрена. — Небольшой порез. 

Одним легким движением Ривай стянул с него шорты и вскинул бровь, не увидев под ними белья. Его рука застыла прямо над стоящим членом Эрена. 

— Ты, блин, что, серьезно? 

Эрен глянул на него, прикрывая рукой микрофон.  
— Здесь очень жарко, понятно? — заныл он, пытаясь толкнуться к ладоням Ривая. Тот вздохнул, цокнул языком и обхватил пальцами его твердый член. 

Эрен издал громкий стон и замер, когда понял, что забыл положить руку на микрофон и заглушить звук. Они оба уставились на трубку, затаив дыхание. 

"Я позже перезвоню".

— Х-хорошо, — все, что он успел выдавить перед тем, как в трубке послышались гудки. Телефон упал куда-то в сторону, Эрен подтянулся, обхватил Ривая за затылок и притянул к себе, жадно целуя. — Ммнн, Ривай, — едва не задохнулся он, когда Ривай провел пальцами по всей длине его члена. 

Ривай отстранился, не обращая внимания на хныканье Эрена, и вытащил из-под кровати тюбик смазки, который вчера туда закатился. Он выдавил немного себе на руку, наклонился, целуя Эрена, и, погладив вход, ввел один палец внутрь. 

Эрен простонал ему в губы, кусая за нижнюю. Ривай нахмурился, чувствуя вкус крови. 

— Осмелел, малец? 

— Немного, — признался Эрен, крепко хватаясь за рубашку на спине Ривая, когда в него протиснулся второй палец. — Почему так долго? — простонал он, чувствуя движение внутри. 

— Господи, Эрен, не каждый же раз должен быть быстрым перепихом, — Ривай насупился, глядя ему в лицо. — Ты такой нетерпеливый. 

Эрен резко вдохнул, когда Ривай вынул пальцы и стянул с себя штаны с трусами. Но вместо того, чтобы смазать себя, как ожидалось, Ривай потерся членом о член Эрена и застонал. 

Эрен подавился собственным стоном, запрокидывая голову и рвано выдыхая. Ривай продолжал двигать бедрами, но этого было недостаточно. Эрен больно укусил его за плечо, толкаясь навстречу. 

— Я хочу тебя. Сейчас же. 

Это все, что нужно было услышать Риваю. Он отодвинулся, смазал член и приставил его ко входу Эрена. Он впился пальцами в его бедра с такой силой, что наверняка оставил синяки, которые будут сходить несколько дней. 

Эрен глубоко вздохнул, чтобы расслабиться. Ривай принял это как знак и начал входить, но медленнее, чем обычно, игнорируя страдальческий взгляд Эрена. 

Эрен хотел дернуть бедрами, чтобы почувствовать Ривая целиком внутри. Было мало движения, мало скорости, всего было мало. Он перехватил взгляд Ривая и посмотрел на него с самым сильным негодованием, на которое был способен в таком возбужденном состоянии. 

Ривай ухмыльнулся, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу:

— Терпение. 

Но на самом деле Ривай тоже быстро его терял. Ему хотелось, чтобы Эрен запрокидывал голову, стонал его имя и до синяков сжимал его плечи. 

Недолго он продержался.

Эрен задвигал бедрами навстречу, когда темп ускорился. Ривай начал коротко и тяжело дышать, когда Эрен застонал, получив то, чего так долго хотел. Ривай немного поменял положение, ища точку, которая должна была быть где-то здесь... 

— Блядь! 

Нашел.

Эрен выгнул спину, царапая ногтями его шею. Позже царапины будет неумолимо щипать, но сейчас это очень возбуждало и провоцировало Ривая на большее. Судя по тому, как Эрен дрожал, стонал и повторял его имя, Ривай знал, что он уже на грани. Еще несколько толчков... 

— Ах... Ривай! — выдохнул Эрен. Восприняв это как знак, Ривай начал беспорядочно толкаться и рычал всякий раз, когда Эрен произносил его имя. 

Наконец Эрен кончил, сильно и много, разбрызгивая сперму между их животами. Ривай последовал за ним несколькими толчками позже, когда почувствовал, как в спину врезались пятки Эрена. 

Пока они оба успокаивались и выравнивали дыхание, Ривай посмотрел на Эрена и потянулся убрать с его лица мокрые пряди. Эрен улыбнулся, чувствуя прикосновение пальцев на лбу. Ривай не особо любил всякие нежности, но всегда убирал челку с его глаз. 

Ривай перехватил его взгляд и нахмурился. Он слез с кровати, натянул трусы и неспешно подошел к столу. Эрен устало проследил за ним, уже начиная клевать носом. Перед тем, как совсем отключиться, он услышал тихое ворчание Ривая:

— Глупый сопляк со смазливой мордашкой. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Следующим утром Эрена разбудил вибрирующий телефон где-то на краю кровати. Эрен часто заморгал, просыпаясь, и прищурился, читая сообщение:

_"Микаса  
7:58_

_В следующий раз, если захотите заняться чем-то подобным, когда я на телефоне, пожалуйста, сначала повесь трубку"._

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках ФБ-2014


End file.
